User blog:MrsLunchBox/What about the Egyptian Coven?!
Relationship Demitri-Amun? I have asked myslef, does Demitri has still some contact to Amun? Do they have still some friendship or is Chelsea's gift so strong that Demitri completely turned his back to him? I hope not. What do you think? According to the Guid, It sounded like, that Demetri has no real contact or loyalty to Amun anymore, that Chelsea destroyed it. I think SM would say that because Amun and Demetri were both human blood drinkers and were not mates, their bond was not strong enough to withstand Chelsea’s gift. I bet that if it were, say, Carlisle and Edward, SM would say their bond because of their vegetarianism is stronger and could not be broken by Cheslea. I’m not saying this makes a whole lot of sense, really, or that she backs it up in the text (it seems to me that Maggie is HUGELY loyal to Siobhan, and that’s a sort of mother/daughter bond and they DO drink human blood), but I think that’s how SM would explain it. The other argument is that Amun never actually cared about Demetri (as a person) and only really wanted him for his power, and THAT’s why the bond was weak, which I think would make more sense, personally. But it is sad. Chelsea’s gift is really quite terrifying, basically a form of mind-control. It would have been cool to see that explored more in the books, but like a lot of really interesting ideas, it only comes up at the very end. What’s in a Name? Amun (Hidden One), Kebi (Honey), Benjamin (Son of the Right Hand) and Tia (Aunt) Amun is interesting in that Amun (the god) was said to have no mother or father, and that he created himself. Is this a hint that Amun might be the first of the vampires, with no creator? We certainly don’t really know where he came from even in the guide. It is also somewhat unusual that an ancient Egyptian would actually be named just ‘Amun.’ It was more common that they would have a name that honored Amun such as Tutankhamen (Living Image of Amun) or Amenhotep (Amun is Pleased). Tia is an ancient Egyptian name, but since Tia (the character) hails from a more modern time period (the 1800s) that’s simply coincidence. Why do they speak all english?! Another thing that seems kind of ‘off’ to me in Breaking Dawn is that all these visiting vampires not only know English—the only language our narrator knows, how convenient—but they speak it to each other. I mean, when the two Romanian vampires are muttering to each other and finishing each others’ sentences, wouldn’t they be doing it in some archaic version of Romanian rather than English? We hear a little Spanish from Carmen and Eleazar, but it seems to me that it should have been a regular Babel, not just everyone speaking perfect English the whole time. How do the Amazons, and Hulien and Nahuel etc even KNOW English? They live in the middle of the jungle with no contact with humans other than to eat them. Who taught them English? Why? Amun’s a 3000-year-old Egyptian who apparently rarely, if ever, leaves Egypt and again, isn’t associating with humans other than to eat them. Why would he bother to learn English? Why would the Romanians? How would they even learn it? They aren’t taking classes at the local community college. If the vampires as a species have an official language, wouldn’t it be Latin or Italian or whatever it is the Volturi speak rather than English? Do the Volturi conduct the proceedings in English just for Bella’s benefit? That’s awfully nice of them, considering every other member of the Cullen family probably speaks and understands Italian just fine. I mean I understand that in order for Bella to be able to tell us what is going on and what people are saying they have to be speaking in a language she understands, but it seems super convenient they all speak English and I sort of wish some explanation had been given as to why/how. Category:Blog posts